Piper Doubles Her Pleasure
by Black Vipah
Summary: It's just another day for Piper, the boys are out, and she's working on her crystals. Suddenly, she has a breakthrough! This is a lemon involving Piper and... Piper? Please R&R.


[Yuri [Magic [Toys [Futa [Oral [Anal

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, or any of their characters, ect.

Side Note: Storm Hawks... is... AWESOME! I love this show so much, and Piper is such a babe too. The crystals in the show can do some seriously awesome stuff, which means wild sex ensues. :P This show has ALOT to do with the episode Infinnity, so if you haven't seen it, look it up in YouTube first. (It's a good episode too.)

Piper Doubles Her Pleasure

By: Black Viper

"This time it'll work!" Piper said with confidence, as she put a Solaris crystal and Morpher stone into her crystal synthesizer. The machine fired up and started making a high speed spinning noise. "Yes... yess... YESSS!" Piper shouted encouragingly as the machine spun faster and faster. ding The machine stopped spinning and a new, pyramid shaped crystal dropped out of the exit slot. Piper moved towards her creation, her eyes shining and mouth agape. "It worked!" she shouted in happiness. Suddenly the crystal started shaking, and rumbling, a crack formed down the center. "...Oh no..." Piper said as she ducked for cover. BOOM The rock exploded and shards flew all around her lab. Piper sighed as she eyed the shattered remains of her 4th crystal synthesis failure. "Aw man, another failure... I really thought it would work for sure this time." She walked back to her desk and took out her notes. "At this rate, I'll never be able to remake that Cloning Crystal!" she cried in frustration, banging her fist against the table.

Aerrow, Finn, Junko and Radarr were out on a mission giving Stork time to read his book, "101 Reasons Impending Doom is Around Your Corner", on the deck, and leaving Piper to work on her crystals. "If I can remake this crystal, we could have ten or even twenty Storm Hawks, fighting the Cyclonians at once... I just can't believe how hard it is to make!" she said lying her head against the notes. "Mmmmmm I was so close!" she grunted. "That was definitely the crystal, I just need to find a way to stabilize it..." She searched around the lab for something that could calm the crystal, when suddenly her eyes caught hold of an Eruption Stone! "Of course! If an Eruption Stone can cause things to explode, then an Inversion Crystal..." Piper grabbed the Eruption Stone, an Inversion Crystal, and a new Solaris Stone and Morpher Crystal. She put all four of them in the synthesizer and started it up. The machine spun madly, fusing the crystals together, Piper nibbled her lip in anticipation, "Come on... come on..." she encouraged. ding The cycle finished!

Another pyramid shaped crystal slid down the exit slot of the synthesizer. Piper carefully observed the crystal, she saw no cracks, no movement, it all looked safe. "Did it work?" she asked, grabbing the crystal. "Well... I guess there's only one way to find out." she said, bringing it over to the window. The sunlight engulfed the crystal activating it's mystical powers. A blue light swarmed across Piper's entire body, and suddenly broke away from her. Before her very eyes, an exact duplicate of herself appeared in front of her. "...No way..." Piper said in awe. "IT WORKED!" the other Piper exclaimed excitedly. They grabbed each other's hands and jumped around in circles, shouting with glee. "You're a genius!" Piper told her clone. "No, you're a genius!" the clone responded, both laughing at their own joke.

"I can't believe it worked!" Piper told her clone gleefully. "So how do you feel? Can you read my thoughts? Are you exactly like me? What's your favorite color?" she asked one question after another. "Well, I'm the same as you I guess..." the clone shrugged as she answered. "So, I feel like you do, I think like you do, and my favorite color is obviously pink." the clone responded with a smile. "Wow... this is too cool!" Piper said, barely able to hold in her excitement, her clone was acting the same exact way. "With this crystal..." Piper began saying, "the Cyclonians won't stand a chance!", her clone finished. "Wow, it's just like..." the clone began saying, "having a twin sister." Piper finished. "So, what's your name?" She asked her clone. "I mean, if we start calling each other Piper, this is going to get a little odd." she joked. "How about... Pipette?" the clone offered. "Perfect!" Piper said extending her hand "Nice to meet you Pipette. It's always nice meeting someone new hehe." she giggled. Pipette shook Piper's hand, "But it feels like I've known you my whole life." Pipette told her with a chuckle.

Piper and Pipette stayed in the crystal lab and talked for hours about crystals, tactics, even their life. They both felt like they were talking to their best friend, someone who knew everything about them. It was strange at first, but Piper rapidly felt less like she was talking to a clone, and more like she was talking to an old friend. "Remember that time Finn's skimmer was chopped in half?" Piper giggled as she asked Pipette. "He fell and landed in between his legs on Aerrow's skimmer! Hahaha!" Pipette finished, both of them laughing madly at Finn's past pain. As the laughter died down, a question came to Pipette's mind. "So, what's up with you and Aerrow?" she asked, catching Piper off guard. "Wh-what!? I don't know what you're talking about." she responded, stammering. "Oh come on Piper, I know there's something there. You know you can't hide it from me." Pipette said with a sly smile. An uneasy feeling crossed Piper's heart, her face turned bright red. "You know you can tell me Piper. After all, if you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?" Pipette joked.

Piper knew Pipette wouldn't tell anyone anything she told her, but she was still nervous saying her feelings out loud. "Well... the truth is, I don't really know how I feel about him." Piper told her counterpart. "I've always admired him, and we get along so well... but I just don't know how he feels about me. I mean, he never really shows any interest in a relationship." she told Pipette with a heavy heart. "Maybe you should make the first move." Pipette suggested. Piper's heart sank further at the thought, "Me? I... I couldn't. I mean, what if he says no?" she asked, starting to feel nervous. "Then at least you'll know." Pipette told her, as she stood up from her seat, walking towards Piper. "Not only that, but what if he says yes!? I mean, I've never been in a relationship before, what if I blow it? I've never even kissed another person before, what if he wants more? What if he-" Piper was cut off by Pipette who put her finger to Piper's lips. A sly smile grew over Pipette's mouth as she moved her face closer to Piper's. "You're thinking too much." the clone told her, pulling her finger away and moving her face in closer.

Pipette's lips connected with Piper's, who's eyes widened in shock. Piper moaned in protest until finally Pipette broke off the kiss. Piper was shocked, and her face clearly showed it. "What was that!?" she yelled in frustration as she got up from her seat. Pipette just giggled "I just thought you might like a little practice." she said in almost a joking tone. Piper looked at the clone as though she were insane. "Wh-What are you talking about?" she asked. "Think about it Piper." Pipette told her. "If you practice with me, then Aerrow will be no problem!" Pipette explained. Piper was speechless, "...Are you insane!? I can't 'practice' with you! I mean... you're me!" she said. "Exactly! You already know how to make me happy." Pipette joked. "That's not what I meant." Piper told her not amused. "It just wouldn't be right. I mean... it'd be like kissing a mirror." Pipette didn't find that statement too amusing. "Oh yeah? Could a mirror do this?" she asked as she pulled Piper's face into hers and started making out with her. Pipette's tongue probed Piper's unsuspecting mouth. Piper's protesting moans didn't stop Pipette this time, she was out to prove a point. Her hand slowly began to move down from behind Piper's head, all the way down her backside until finally she reached Piper's smooth round butt.

Pipette gave Piper's ass a light squeeze, increasing Piper's protests. Pipette noticed something strange when she squeezed Piper, she decided to try something. She pulled her hand off Piper's ass and gave her a quick hard spank. Both of them jumped slightly and gasped, breaking off the kiss. "Holy Atmos... I felt that too!" Pipette told Piper. "That's right..." Pipette remembered, "One of the side effects of the cloning... any feeling one of us has-" "We all have." Piper finished, catching her breath from the heavy make out session. "Pipette, you have to stop this." Piper commanded. Pipette looked at Piper disapprovingly, "And you have to loosen up! Seriously, when was the last time you've even done anything like this?" Pipette asked her. Piper remained silent on the subject. "You don't even have to tell me, I already know." Pipette said. "Just relax" Pipette told her in a soothing tone, as she grew closer to Piper. "everybody needs a break once and a while." Pipette said as she pulled her headband off, letting her hair drop behind her.

Piper backed away from Pipette, until she bumped into the bed behind her. Pipette slowly pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her sky blue bra covering her budding breasts. After throwing the shirt to her side, Pipette slid her gloves off, throwing them with her shirt. Piper eyed her clone's now half naked body 'Do I really look like that?' she thought to herself. Pipette kicked her boots off, pulling her socks with them. Piper sat on the bed behind her, just watching the show unfold in front of her. Pipette slowly began pulling her jeans off, as they slid down her hips, her light pink panties peeked out. Pipette kicked the jeans off her feet, leaving her with only her bra and panties. Piper ogled her clone's figure, she had never imagined she could be so... sexy. Pipette noticed Piper's starring, she was practically drooling! "Hehe, and the best part has yet to come." Pipette joked, walking towards Piper, on the bed. Pipette reached her hand around Piper's head, and ran her hand through her hair. Piper didn't resist this time, giving Pipette the chance to pull Piper's headband off. "Your turn." Pipette whispered into her ear as she peeled her gloves off. Slowly, she pulled Piper's shirt over her head, revealing the same sky blue bra as her clone, her budding breasts pushing against it just as hard. A sly expression lit up Pipette's face "Let's start here." she said in an erotic tone. She reached around Piper's bare back and unhooked her bra, letting it float to the ground, revealing her dark pink nipples.

Piper's heart was racing, no one had ever seen her without her bra! Pipette slowly ran her fingers across Piper's mounds, leading up and around her rock hard nipples. Piper's breathing quickened with every pass around her tit, thanks to the magic of the crystal, Pipette could feel it too. "Hehe, I've got just the thing for you." Pipette said, pulling her fingers away. She knelt down in front of the bed, and pulled out a hidden drawer under the bed. Inside the drawer were three crystals, two of them were light blue, smooth and cylinder shaped, both about the size of Pipette's hand. The last one was red, jagged and egg shaped. Pipette grabbed both of the blue ones, one in each hand. With their touch, both stones activated, shining a bright blue and vibrating lightly in her hands. "Remember these?" Pipette asked, as she closed the drawer. "My Rumble Stones! Those were some of the first crystal's I'd ever made. The harder you squeeze it, the more it vibrates." Piper remembered. "And they've been useful ever sense." Pipette said seductively. "Lie down on the bed." she told Piper. "Right..." Piper said as she complied with her clone's orders.

Pipette got on the bed, sitting on top of Piper's stomach. She brought the stone in her right hand towards Piper's left tit. The stone contacted Piper's sensitive flesh, vibrating lightly. The pulsations of the stone flowed through Piper's body, with it small waves of pleasure. Pipette could feel it too, pulse after pulse of the vibrations on her sensitive tit. Piper's breathing hastened, a tingling sensation cascading around her entire body. "Ohhhh." Piper moaned from the feeling, cuing Pipette to tighten her grip on the stone. The stone's pulsations sped up as it was pressed harder into Piper's tit. Pipette could feel something in her panties, it was a damp sensation. "You're getting wet, aren't you Piper?" Pipette said with a giggle. Piper blushed, embarrassed because it was true, her pussy juices were lining her now soaked panties. "Don't worry, you're not alone." Pipette told her seductively as she dropped the stone in her left hand on the bed. She slid her panties off revealing her dripping, hairless cunt. Piper stared at her clone's glistening pussy, it felt strange knowing it was the same as hers. "I'm glad you approve." Pipette joked, noticing Piper's stares. "Go ahead, touch it." Pipette told her.

Piper took her index finger and ran it around her clone's pussy, lightly, she pushed into her damp slit. Both Piper and Pipette let out a low moan, "Ohhhh... I...I feel it too..." Piper said, as she started swirling her finger around inside Pipette. "Ke...Keep going!" Pipette told her as she grabbed hold of Piper's hand and pushed her finger deeper into her pussy. Piper looked at the Rumble stone Pipette dropped and grabbed it. "I've got a better idea." she said as she touched the vibrating stone to her clone's clit. "OHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh!" Piper and Pipette both yelled in pleasure. The stone rumbled madly, with every pulse it sent wave after wave of pleasure around both their bodies. Lost in her pleasure, Pipette dropped her stone and unhooked her bra. After throwing her bra to the ground she started grabbing at her breasts, messaging her tits lightly. The sensation was transferred to Piper as well, it felt as though her entire body was being played with, without a finger being layed on her. Pipette's body glistened in the light, covered in sweat as she grabbed the stone and squeezed, furthering it's vibrating powers. Piper's mind was adrift in a sea of pleasure, she could feel a strong orgasm coming on. "Pi...Pipette.. I...I." Piper couldn't find the words. "I KNOW!" Piper and Pipette screamed as an intense orgasm overtook both of them. Pipette collapsed on Piper, lost in the afterglow. Piper could feel Pipette's juices dripping on her bare skin.

"Pipette... that was... amazing!" Piper told her clone. Pipette didn't respond, she just rested her head on Piper's soft warm breasts, regaining her strength. Suddenly, Piper realized her panties were soaked! 'My pants were on when I came!' she screamed in her mind. Piper got out of bed, careful not to wake Pipette, and stood up. She quickly pulled her pants down to see her panties cum stained. 'Ahhhh man! I just bought these.' she thought to herself. Piper kicked off her shoes, peeled off her socks, and took her pants all the way off, putting them with her shirt. 'Oh well, not like it wasn't worth it...' she thought as she removed her panties. The aroma of her juices filled her nose, it reminded her of the first time she'd smelled it. She knelled down in front of the bed and opened the hidden drawer, looking at the red crystal. 'It's been a while since I've used this.' she thought to herself.

The now fully naked Piper grabbed the crystal and pressed it against the skin above her pussy. A brilliant red light radiated from the crystal, surrounding the lower half of her entire body. Slowly, the glow began to fade away, as it did, Pipette woke from her sleep. Pipette yawned, and rubbed her eyes before looking over at Piper. "Oh! So you used THAT huh?" she asked, looking at Piper. Just above Piper's pussy, where she had put the crystal, was a 6 inch red penis! "I think this was our best crystal experiment failure, the Extension Crystal." Pipette told her, getting off the bed to meet Piper. "Failure!? No way, this was more of a... lucky discovery." Piper giggled. "So, ready for a second round?" she asked her duplicate. "Heh, does this answer your question?" Pipette asked as she knelt down, meeting Piper's cock with her face. Pipette grabbed Piper's ass and squeezed as she swirled her tongue around the tip of her cock. Piper moaned at the sensation, the crystal had a side effect allowing her to feel the extension as though it were really a part of her. It could even ejaculate her juices, if properly stimulated.

Piper, tired of being teased grabbed the back of Pipette's head and rammed her mouth into her cock. After about half of Piper's cock was in Pipette's warm, wet mouth, she began running her tongue up and down the shaft. Piper could feel the warmth of Pipette's mouth resonating around her shaft, she felt a ticklish sensation wherever her tongue touched. Pipette began rocking her mouth back and forth on the massive cock. Each time she always came close to the end of the tip, but never all the way off, and she always moved a little deeper into Piper's cock with every thrust. "Ohhh... Ohhhhhhh Pipette!" Piper moaned in pleasure, she'd never had an extension sucked on like this, it was driving her crazy! She started playing with her breasts, lightly kneading her nipples between her fingers as Pipette continued sucking deeper and deeper. Finally, Pipette had reached the base of the cock, she could feel it touching the back of her throat. Piper could feel a pressure building in her stomach, she wasn't sure how much more she could take! "Pipette... I... I'm gonna... cuuuuum!" Piper screamed out. Pipette felt the extension pulse in her mouth followed by a stream of Piper's hot pussy juices, slowly flowing down her throat. Another load of the juices shot out of the cock, completely coating Pipette's mouth with Piper's sweet, sweet spunk. Pipette took the cock out of her mouth, coughing up some of the juices, allowing a final load to shoot out of the extension, covering her face.

Piper blushed, looking at Pipette covered in her juices. "...Heh... my bad." Piper said with a chuckle. Pipette licked her lips of Piper's juices and swallowed all of the cum in her mouth. "I had no idea the extension had such power!" Pipette said, shocked by all the cum she was doused with. Piper smiled cleverly "Don't tell me your done already Pipette! There's still one thing we haven't tried." she said seductively, walking towards the bed. "Heh, looks like you're finally getting into this." Pipette said. "It looks like I've always been into this, I just needed to convince myself." Piper joked as she lied down on the bed. Pipette walked over to the bed, picking up the Rumble Stone on the ground. She lied down on top of Piper, her face right in front of her cock, and her pussy pressing against Piper's face. Pipette took the Rumble Stone in her hand and slathered Piper's come all over it, lubing it up with the slimy juices. Slowly, she pushed the stone inside Piper's ass, the juices helped it slide in easily. Piper moaned in discomfort, as the large invader probed her virgin asshole. Suddenly the stone sprang to life as her inner walls squeezed it tightly. The pulsations drove both Piper and Pipette crazy, the stone banged against their tight, untouched walls. With the stone in place, Pipette switched positions, her pussy now hovering just above the large member.

"Here it comes." Pipette said as she slowly lowered her pussy onto the tip of Piper's cock. She started rubbing her glistening slit against the tip of Piper's extension, slowly easing it into her virgin cunt. With one quick thrust, the tip of the penis was in! Pipette shuddered at the feeling, it was slippery, warm and hard, her pussy walls squeezed Piper's cock tightly as she slowly pushed it further into her. Piper could feel her extension pushing through Pipette's cramped realm. As it pushed deeper in, she could feel a pressure forcing it's way through her own pussy. Suddenly, Pipette stopped, she could feel Piper's cock pressing against her hymen. She took a deep breath, and plunged her pussy on the entire cock, busting through her virginity in one swift motion. Both Piper and Pipette cringed in pain, although Piper's hymen was still intact, it felt just the same as it did for Pipette. Pipette began bucking her hips on the cock, before they knew it, the pain had subsided, and pleasure took over again, fivefold!

Screams and moans of pleasure filled the room, "Ohhhh YES! Fuck me harder Piper!" Pipette yelled. Piper grabbed Pipette's face and pulled her down to meet hers with a kiss. Their tongues wrestled, as Pipette started thrusting her hips up and down on Piper's length. Piper had never felt such pleasure in her life! She didn't know how much more she could take. Pipette's warm pussy was engulfing Piper's cock with every thrust, and the Rumble Stone in her ass was still going strong. Piper could tell her clone was also on the edge, she was slowing her thrusting, unable to focus through the pleasure. They broke off their kiss and looked at each other, both of their bodies glistening in the light, their faces flushed and exhausted, and their mouthes agape panting for air. "Pip...Pipette... it's cu... CUMMING!!" Piper yelled out, feeling her juices traveling up her shaft. "YES! CUM INSIDE ME!!" Pipette yelled, forcing the whole cock inside her cunt. Piper's warm, sticky juices shot inside Pipette, filling her up with shot after shot of cum. Pipette lied on top of Piper, grabbing at the bed sheets and screaming in pleasure as her orgasm overtook her. Piper's convulsions from the mind bending orgasm pushed the Rumble Stone out of her ass, letting it fall to the floor. The extension revered to it's crystal form, rolling off Piper and onto the bed.

The two girls lied with each other for what seemed like an eternity, and they never wanted it to end. Finally, Piper broke the silence saying "Damn, looks like we can't use it after all." she said, looking at her Cloning Crystal. "If the side-effects of the crystal are this strong, there's no way we can use it in a fight." she sighed. "Well, I wouldn't say that 'we' can't still use it." she said with a smile. "My thoughts exactly. How do you always know what I'm thinking?" Piper joked. Pipette got off the bed and stood up "I guess great minds just think alike." she said with a chuckle. Piper stood up and walked over to the desk, picking up the Cloning Crystal and revealing the clock behind it. "HOLY ATMOS!" she said noticing the time. "The team is going to be back any minute!" she yelled franticly! "Don't worry Piper, here." Pipette said, throwing a crystal to Piper. Piper caught it and examined it, it was a Lunar Crystal. "Go ahead, use it." Pipette told Piper. "Bu... but if I use this, you'll... disappear." Piper told her copy. Pipette shook her head, "I think as long as you remember me, you can always recreate me with the stone. After all, you're the real Piper, not me. Now go ahead and use it." she told her. "...Right." Piper held the Lunar Crystal in front of the Cloning Crystal, activating it instantly. Pipette started breaking apart into little balls of energy. "Remember, I'm always here when you need me." Pipette said, her voice fading away as she did, until nothing was left.

Piper smiled looking at the Cloning Crystal as she put it, and the other crystals in her secret drawer under the bed. She then quickly got dressed, with a clean pair of panties and went back to work on her crystals. About five minutes late there was a knock on her door. "Come in." she responded. The door opened, and Aerrow was standing at the archway. "Hey." he told her. "Hey." Piper responded. "So, how did the mission go?" she asked. "Well, Finn trashed another skimmer, but aside from that, those Raptors didn't stand a chance." he told her, walking over to the desk Piper was working at. "And check this out." he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Piper. Piper gasped, her eyes lit up, staring at the object, "Thi..this is a FireBolt Crystal! I've always wanted to study one of these!" she told him. "One of the Raptors had it, and I thought you'd like it. So, do you li-" Aerrow was cut off by Piper, hugging him. "Thank you thank you thaaaaank youuuuu." she told him excitedly. Suddenly she realized she just hugged Aerrow and quickly broke it off. "Er.. I mean.. thanks." she said, blushing. "Heh, no problem, anything for a friend." Aerrow said, walking out of the room. 'Wow, I guess I have more Pipette in me than I thought.' Piper thought to herself with a chuckle.

The End


End file.
